1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a flush mechanism and particularly to a siphon flush mechanism for use in a conventional bathroom commode storage tank.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various devices and mechanisms have been used in commodes in the past to allow water to properly discharge from the storage tank when the user flushes the bowl contents. A double siphon flushing device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,903. U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,182 likewise demonstrates a siphon mechanism as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,856. A hand pump is used in U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,182 to direct air along an air line into one of the inverted U-shaped traps to activate the tank discharge cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,856 utilizes a mechanical valve within the tank while U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,903 is activated by an air piston arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,027 illustrates a tube which if placed higher in the tank would cause flushing. Air pumps and pistons readily develop leaks and fail whereas mechanical devices which are in or slightly above the water in the storage tank will oftentimes corrode causing failure and must be frequently removed, cleaned and/or replaced.
The present invention has been conceived with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art devices recognized and it is one objective of the present invention to provide a siphon flush mechanism which does not require an air pump or cylinder and which can be used for many years without failure, corrosion, repair or replacement.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a conventional double siphon flush mechanism which includes a metering valve attached thereto to insure a proper fill of the liquid within the siphon mechanism and to extend the water level range in the storage tank.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a siphon flush mechanism which includes an arcuate flexible connector tube which can be raised to activate the flush cycle.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.